Shadow of Doubt
by Mistheart150
Summary: Link is split into four again, Shadow is back (go figure), and my OC has limited knowledge of who she is (you learn about her as the story goes on). Rated T for later chapters. Man I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic. If you like it great, if not, that's okay too. I would be happy if, if you review, that you could supply me with tips to make my story layout better. Thanks!**

_Chapter 1: New Girl in Town_

The girl started coughing vehemently in an attempt to clear her throat of inhaled dirt. After a few minutes of of this, she finally finished spitting out all of the filth. She rolled onto her back.

"Ugh, that's the last time I travel by fairy." She sat up and inspected herself. "Now my clothes need to be washed. By the way," she looked around. "where am I?"

She struggled to her feet and headed for some nearby woods.

_A while later_

The girl stared at her reflection.

"Ears andearrings, check and check." She twitched the feline-like ears on top of her head.

"All teeth present and accounted for," she giggled, running a tongue over her unusually sharp teeth. Then, she started counting her fingers.

"1,2,3...7,8. Thumbs _do_ count," she told the tree next to her seriously, then gouged eight chunks of the tree out, making sure that her claw-like nails were as sharp as ever.

"Sorry, but who knows? That fairy may have tried to turn me human, and we can't have that." She was still talking to the tree. Then she blinked as she realized something _was _missing.

"My name is Mistheart," she introduced herself to the tree, then followed it with, "But _who am I_?"

_Line Break_

In a field on the far side of the woods, a boy watched what looked like a star explode in the middle of the sky. Almost immediately, he felt an almost imperceptible change in the air.

_Most Hylians wouldn't be able to tell the difference, _he thought. _But then, I'm _not_like most Hylians, am I?_

He scratched his head, his sharp, blue eyes staring at the place the "star" had exploded, intending to go check it out. But before he could take a step, he got this weird feeling in his... soul?

He suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his head in his hands and falling to his knees. It felt as if he was being ripped apart. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.

As he knelt there, groaning, a slightly higher-pitched voice than his entered his thoughts.

"Link? Hey, you okay? You are alive right?"

Link groaned again, this time out of exasperation instead of pain. _Please, no, don't tell me... _He opened his eyes and sighed, looking at what appeared to be himself staring back at him. He dropped his hands into his lap as he stared at the boy, who was wearing red.

"Red, how did you-" he started, but was interrupted by 'Red' hugging him.

"Yeay! You are alive!" he cried.

Another boy, this one wearing blue, poked his head out of the tall grass. "Of course he's alive, idiot. Now, Vio is over here telling me about this beetle he found, so could you maybe-"

"Oh no you don't," said Vio, appearing next to Blue. "I was just trying to figure out why we're here and not joined as one with Link, I mean Green, still."

"And?" Green asked, shoving Red away.

"Magic," Vio said simply. "I think that 'explosion' thing might have somehow caused us to split again."

"Then how come it hurt so much?" Red wondered.

"Because it wasn't intended to happen. The Four Sword, well, it does what it does, but whatever just happened, it was not it's purpose to split us again." Vio watched their shadows flicker for a moment, then settle. "Among other things," he whispered to himself.

_Line Brake_

In the darkest part of the woods, the shadows appeared to spit a black-dressed boy out violently, winding him when he hit the ground. He groaned and turned hi head slightly, enabling him to breath.

_How-how am I here? _He recalled the last thing he could remember, as if it would give him the answer.

Flashback

_**"**__**I wonder if I was able to become one of those, ally things," he asked, his strength failing rapidly now that he had broken Dark Mirror, and he knew he didn't have much time left.**_

_**"**__**Of course man. You're one of us!" said one of the four. Green? Vio? Colors and voices blending into one. **__That's not much to look forward to, __**he thought grimly.**_

_**A bright light appeared on front of him. He briefly wondered if the others could see it. He smiled and reached for it. **__I'm not afraid of this light. Not...afraid... __**Then...nothing.**_

End Flashback

He sat up stiffly. _I swear if Ganon brought me back again, I will stab myself with my own sword. _He blinked, able to see perfectly well in the almost non-existent light.

_Hm...nope, it was an accident, _he thought, feeling the remains of magic dissipate. He stood, grabbing a branch to steady himself.

"Man, that's the last time I sacrifice myself to stop a wind sorcerer," he muttered. He started walking, and soon he smiled. _I know this place._


	2. Chapter 2

**I suppose this goes without saying, and I'm not going to again, but I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

_Chapter 2:Unexpected Appearance_

Mistheart was standing under a waterfall while her clothes dried. Oddly, the one thing she had come with was a swimsuit. _Strange, but convenient._

She wasn't upset by the lack of anything more personal than a name, age, birth date, and species. _Mistheart, 14, 21/9/98, and kitsune,_ she listed. She was wearing the swimsuit _just in case _somebody came by.

Just then, _somebody _came by. _Never fails. If you think it, you jinx yourself. If you say it out loud, it's twice as bad._

It was hard to see through the water streaming past her, but she could see that the figure was wearing black. Lots of it. She crept back until she hit the rock wall, then peeked out of the side of the water.

The person was indeed wearing black. Black tunic, long black hat, black hair...Okay that last one he couldn't really help. There was white too. White undershirt, white pants, and abnormally pale skin. Plus other things, like his light brown belt, for example.

He seemed rather surprised to see her clothes lying on a rock. Then, seeing the side of his head, she noticed something else. He wasn't just a boy, he was _Hylian_! The kitsune and Hylians had more or less been at war for gosh, what was it? 500, 600 years now? He looked familiar, but without the full view of his face, she couldn't identify him.

He looked around, as if he thought she would leap from the trees. Then he looked directly at the waterfall, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

_It-it can't be! He was defeated, killed! How is he alive?!_

Even kitsune respected Link, who had saved Hyrule (and consequently the kitsune, who had some sort of code honor for that kind of thing), so the story of how he had pulled the Four Sword was not unknown to Mistheart.

_But Link killed him...didn't he? _She took a sharp breath of fear. A mistake as it turned out.

She immediately started choking on inhaled water. She vaguely saw the boy wade through the water and felt him grab her arm. He towed her back to the bank of the river and waited for her to finish coughing water up. Finally, she stopped and knelt, panting.

The boy reappeared in front of her, opening his mouth to speak.

He never got the chance. As soon as she got her breath back, she lunged at him. Her claws connected with his face and sent him flying backwards into the river.

He groaned and touched the three marks on his face, wincing.

"Geez, another inch and you would have taken an eye out. Y'know it's not safe to run around with weapons, as you could trip and fall on them, but I s'pose that being a kitsune, you're kind of forced to all the time aren't you?" His accent was strange. It had a certain...drawl, and it sounded...off in a way, as if his voice was distorted slightly.

Mistheart didn't answer. _I could kill him, _she realized. She rally could too. That's how kitsune evolved after all, with five of their six extremities containing something pointed. Teeth, permanent claws on their hands, and sheath-able ones on their feet.

As she was preparing to do the act, he looked at her again. Ice blue eyes met blood red ones and she realized something...she _couldn't_ kill him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So...you're not going to murder me then? Good, because I want a chance at life I never got before. I'm pretty sure most people don't get a second chance, much less a third." He laughed humorlessly. "Though I understand if you don't think I deserve that chance, and I'm not betting on a _fourth _one."

Mistheart stared a while longer then muttered, "I'm not like other kitsune. I don't just kill Hylians needlessly."

"Only Hylians? With anything else you rampage and kill everything?"

She shook her head and glared at the boy, the meaning clear.

He raised the hand holding his cheek in a peace gesture, and her eyes widened. His cheek had swollen slightly, and the gashes were so close to his eye it looked like he had blood for tears. He seemed not to notice.

"Okay, okay. I know this will be an understatement, but I know I've done _bad _things and want to make up for them."

She glanced sharply at him, then sighed. "Put the side of your face in the water. It'll help cut down on swelling 'cause the water is cold, but more importantly it'll wash out the wounds. I also want to change and having your face in the water will make it pretty difficult to watch me."

He rolled his eyes, then closed them and leaned back, rolling his head slightly so his chek was submerged in water.

Mistheart quickly changed. As she was pulling on her sweatshirt, she saw him sit up again and watch her.

"Good timing," she commented dryly. "Any sooner and you would have been branded a Peeping Tom, if only by me."

"Heaven forbid!" He grinned as he stumbled from the water.

She grunted and pulled off his hat wringing it out.

"Hey! What in the name of the goddesses are you-" He stopped, even more surprised by what she was doing. She had balled up his hat and had pressed it firmly against his cheek.

"Hold this here for about ten minutes, then check if it's still bleeding. I'll be back soon." She left, leaving him alone.

**Oh, and I have somethings that I forgot. First, the characters (except Mistheart) are based off the Four Sword+ manga, not the actual game. So, each of the Links have a different personalities.**

**Green- Just go with how you already know him to be.**

**Red- Optimist (usually), hates fighting and would rather be your friend, gets scared easily**

**Blue- Aggressive, likes fighting, is a bully to Red, strongest**

**Vio- Smart, a bit suck up, sympathizes most with Shadow**

**Shadow- Aggressive, a tad resentful (not as much as before though), and smart when he wants to be**

**Mistheart (OC)- Passive-aggressive, smart, a bit rebellious**

**Also review replies**

**Demon Princess of Time: Thanks. And don't worry, I'm writing a physical copy and am on chapter 6, so...**

**1esor2: Again, thanks. And, yes, I've noticed that people don't much care for FS, so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:Where the Wind Takes Us_

Shadow removed his soaking boots with difficulty. He set them under a tree, then proceeded to undo his belt and hang it on a branch on the same tree. He somehow managed to remove his tunic and shirt, hanging them next to his belt.

He removed his hat-turned-emergency bandage from his cheek, staring at his reflection. It didn't look like there was fresh blood, and when he touched it, it felt dry. He stuck his hat in the river, rinsing it off. However his cheek looked, it would leave a scar, no doubt about it.

_Why didn't she kill me? I'm wounded, and the water didn't really help. Any other kitsune would have. _He recalled the look in her eyes, how her resolve to do the heinous act had broken when their eyes had met, blue in red. _She's rather pretty actually, _he thought absentmindedly, then frowned. Where had _that_ thought come from? They were different species for crying out loud.

"Are you going to stare at your pretty face all day, or are you going to tell me why you're only wearing pants?"

Shadow jumped, nearly falling back into the river. She was sneaky, that one. Of course he hadn't been paying attention, but still...

"They'll dry faster that way," he muttered.

The kitsune-girl came and knelt by him, observing him carefully. The question he asked seemed to surprise her. "What do you see?" He waved his hand at his reflection.

"A Hylian," she responded, blinking at the look on his face.

"You're one of the few who do. I know it's my fault, but most people think I'm no better than your average moblin."

"Then why did you do those...things? And who are the 'few'"

"The 'Links', so I don't know if that's one or four people. Oh, and Zelda. I did what I did because...well...I was angry, I suppose. Shadows are alive, in a way y'know. Oh, how did I put it?" Shadow thought for a second as the memory resurfaced. "'...Shadows, can always do nothing but follow behind their owners. Backs facing us, never to turn around...'. **(1)** When I was created, I felt that I needed to do something to get noticed, and coming from the Dark World, that was destruction and general mayhem. As time went on, and I observed the Four, I wasn't sure if that was the best way to go about it, but I didn't know how. So, I tried to convince Gufuu that if he could turn the Four, he wouldn't need to kill them. Should've known that wouldn't have worked out.

Anyway, it was Zelda who really helped me. After I was forced back after I was killed the first time (don't give me that look, I really didn't want to come back), she made me realize that, while I am a shadow, I am one of the Links as well. Somehow that developed into me scarificing myself, though some might call that _suicide_." He stopped as he saw a tear fall into the river, distorting his reflection. When did he start _crying_? "It hurts, dying. But I felt good at the same time. Why is that?"

"It's simply what comes from doing the right thing. You might find this strange, but being good makes you feel better. I should know, as I couldn't bring myself to kill you." The girl placed her hand on top of his.

Shadow sighed and gave a small, nervous smile. "Okay, I've spilled my guts. Now what about you? Why _didn't_ you kill me when most kitsune would have without batting an eye, not that I'm complaining of course."

"I-I'm not sure. I _think _I might be a kitian, but I'm not 100% sure," she said. After reciving a questioning glance from Shadow she elaborated.

"Calling a kitsune a 'kitian' is an insult. It was created when kitsune who didn't like our way of life left to live like Hylians. Kitsune-Hylian. Kitian. It's like they're their own race now. Um, history lesson aside, I don't know about myself. Well, not that much anyways. No parents, no friends, nothing. Strangely I don't mind. The fairy who brought me here might have known, but she left. Unusual amount of magic though, I felt it." She blinked, as if realizing something. "Well she could've at least aimed better!" she cried, rubbing the back of her head.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this statement, but refrianed from commenting. "So, now that we know each other, what exactly is your name?"

"Mistheart," she said promptly, holding out her hand. "Want to come with me?"

"Where?" Shadow asked uncertently.

"Where the wind takes us, I s'pose." Mistheart giggled. "I sound like a poet."

"Hardly," Shadow commented dryly, then grinned, shaking her hand. "I guess this is kind of a given, but I'm Shadow."

Mistheart looked him up and down. "Okay, but first things first. You, my friend, need more than pants."

Shadow blushed, reaching for his shirt.

**1: From the Four Swords+ manga**

**Sorry it took so long, I just haven't felt like updating. Also, somehow the spell-check broke halfway through my typing, so my spelling might be...less than desired**


	4. Note

**Alright, I know I'm only three chapters in, but I really want to start the next one in my ****_Shadow of Doubt _****series, so...yeah...Um, I ****_will _****finish eventually, but the next one just appeals to me more. I'm not sure how often I will update this one, but it's not going on hiatus, it will just be updated infrequently. I might bring it back up to speed when the other one is done, though it's unlikely. I just lost my motivation to update it for some reason.**

**Oh, and Demon Princess of Time, I know you like this one, but in the next one, at least you learn a bit more about my other fandom, or as some of us like to call it, Phandom. Anyway, sorry, but I like the next one better.**


End file.
